


Privatstunden

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, French, Innuendo, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: „Du wolltest das doch unbedingt! ‚Lass uns Französisch ausprobieren‘, hast du gesagt.“
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Privatstunden

**Author's Note:**

> M-Rating, weil's schon echt heftig zur Sache geht...

„Hmpf… Aaah…puh.“

„Frank, du klingst wirklich ungesund angestrengt.“

„Boerne, irgendwie…“

„Was denn?“

„Mja…“

„Du wolltest das doch unbedingt! ‚Lass uns Französisch ausprobieren‘, hast du gesagt.“

„Jaahaa, aber auch nur, weil du ständig davon geschwärmt hast, wie viel Spaß das macht!“

„Es macht sogar außerordentlich viel Spaß! Also schön, vielleicht nicht gleich beim ersten Mal, aber…“

„Ach nee, und das hättest du mir nich‘ vorher sagen können?“

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du zu der Gruppe Menschen gehörst, die man mit der Nase auf Offensichtliches stoßen muss! Wobei, vermutlich hätte ich es mir denken sollen…“

„Boerne!!“

„Und was jetzt? Wir sind ja im Prinzip schon _in medias res_ , da können wir auch nicht einfach so stoppen!“

„Aber schau mal, der ist viel zu lang, das schaff‘ ich doch niemals!“

„Frank, du musst es eben wirklich wollen! Übung macht den Meister! Deine Zunge muss sich einfach ganz natürlich bewegen, und du darfst dich nicht verkrampfen, dann schaffst du ihn bestimmt.“ 

„Deine Kalendersprüche kannst du dir wirklich sonst wo hinschieben…“

„Na, na, na, jetzt wird mal nicht ausfallend, mein Lieber. Komm, einmal versuchst du es noch!“

„Nee. Hab‘ keine Lust mehr.“

„Och Frank…das ist ja kein Grund, sich zu schämen. Beim ersten Mal kann es ja noch nicht perfekt laufen, das geht den meisten so.“

„Hmmpf.“

„Nun sei nicht gleich eingeschnappt. Wenn du nicht willst, dann müssen wir das hier ja nicht zu Ende bringen. Und ich finde…“

„Was denn?“

„Nun, _ich_ finde deine Französischkenntnisse auf jeden Fall äußerst…zufriedenstellend. Auch wenn du diesen langen Satz hier nicht aussprechen kannst.“

„So, tust du das?“

„…“

„Boerne, wirst du etwa gerade rot?“

„Das ist eine vollkommen natürliche Körperfunktion, die auf der natürlichen Ausdehnung der Blutgefäße beruht und die ich nicht kontrollieren-“

„Weißt du, Boerne, wir könnten den ...Sprachkurs ja auch zuhause fortsetzen.“

„Höre ich da einen anzüglichen Unterton aus deinen Worten heraus?“

„Mja, das ist nich‘ nur ein Unterton, Boerne.“

„Und was sagen wir dem Lehrer?“

„Sag‘ ihm doch einfach, wir nehmen jetzt…Privatstunden.“


End file.
